


Ten Minutes

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Akira go to the movies, and ten minutes can make a lot of difference. A little fluffy. And random. And oh, bratty Hikaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for Sivu for her BG beta. :D

"Gimme that," Hikaru says, reaching for the bag in Touya's hands.

"Why?" Touya asks as he pulls the bag further away. "You have enough candy over there to put you into a sugar-induced coma."

"Yeah, but I want popcorn."

Hikaru reaches again to try to get the elusive bag, even getting out of his seat a little. He's glad that they're in the back and that the theater is practically empty, or else they'd be getting yelled at by now.

The good part is that after a few moments, Hikaru is able to wrap a finger around the top edge of the bag. The bad part is that Touya pulls it away at the same time, and there's a rather ominous ripping sound just before they're showered in popcorn.

" _Shindou_!" Akira hisses.

Hikaru grabs a piece from his lap and pops it into his mouth, then makes a face. "Oh, yuck, you got it plain."

"Of course I got it plain, you- wait. You meant to tell me that you just did all that for popcorn you wouldn't even eat?"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"I _always_ get my popcorn this way, Shindou."

"You say that like I'm supposed to have that memorized or something. We've been to the movies _once_ before now," Hikaru grumbles.

"You know what? _Fine_ ," Touya hisses.

They watch the movie in silence. Well, for about ten minutes, anyway. At that point Hikaru realizes that the movie _sucks_ and he still kind of wants some popcorn and Touya is really, _really_ far away even though they're sitting next to each other.

"Are you still mad?" he asks.

There's no response. Hikaru sulks a little, but then he feels warm fingers entwine themselves with his, and he knows that they're okay again. At least for now. Hey, maybe in another ten minutes he can even talk Touya into making out until the movie's over...


End file.
